Can I Keep You?
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Interesting things happen after the rest of the regulars go home. Perfect Pair TezukaFuji
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Keep You?**

Summary: Fuji and Tezuka talk after the school play.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. The concept of the story comes from Never Believe the Believable's story of the same title.

--------------------

Fuji chuckled as Tezuka removed the costume he had used for the play they had for the preschool students in their area.

Their team was tasked to do it for extra credit and their coach also sort of threatened them to.

The play was based on a children's tale whose characters were all animals. The regulars had a lot of fun with the idea and immediately got busy once the casting was out.

They were done in no time; everyone pitching in and helping one another made all the difference and let the preparations finish in record time.

After the play, they had all agreed to head back to their clubroom where they had left their things to change and hang out a bit before going home.

Slowly, the regulars trickled out of the room, each of them wearing smiles as they left.

Fuji noted that he was the last one left when he stepped out of the showers. "Saa…I guess they were having too much fun to remember that I took a shower..." he said as he went to his locker to take out his clothes. "I hope that they didn't lock me in."

"They didn't..." a voice said, making the tensai jump in surprise.

"Tezuka….I didn't notice you there…..what are you still doing here and…" he trailed off as his gaze rested on the captain's head where a pair of puppy ears were still present, "…why are you still wearing that?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's…..stuck…" Tezuka said slowly before turning to look at the door as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Fuji smiled at him. "Give me a minute…" he said as he put on a clean shirt, (he brought his pants along to the shower stall) before walking towards Tezuka to see what exactly the problem was.

"Oh I see….Eiji got carried away with the hair pins and now they're all tangled up in your hair," he said as he gently plucked one out.

The captain merely let out a "Hn" in reply as the tensai carefully took out the pins to dislodge the last piece of the captain's costume.

"You know…this makes you look more harmless…" he said, earning himself a pointed look from the captain.

A few seconds of silence passed as Fuji took out more pins, Tezuka closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Fuji to finish up when he heard the tensai chuckle and mutter out something that made him twitch.

"Puppy…"

"Fuji…" Tezuka warned.

"Hai hai…just a few more and we're done." The tensai replied. Taking out one last pin, Fuji made a small triumphant sound. "All done," he announced happily as he stepped back to let Tezuka take the ears off.

"You know…I think you should keep that on during the practices…it will help reduce the rate of the fainting freshmen…" the tensai quipped as we walked to his locker to bring out his bag and fix his things.

"Fuji..."

"I think it would also help the mood since nationals are near and the people are stressed and pressured."

"Fuji."

"Besides…you look adorable with those on...just like a real puppy."

"Syusuke."

Fuji stopped talking and looked at Tezuka; mirth was dancing in his eyes. "Why, Kunimitsu…since when did you use my name to shut me up?" he asked with a smile. Tezuka merely stood up and straightened out his clothes.

"Then maybe you should put on those cat ears as well..." he muttered causing Fuji to chuckle once more.

"Maybe I will~" Fuji said.

Once the tensai was done fixing his things, he walked over to the captain. "Shall we?" he asked and Tezuka nodded before the pair moved towards the door.

"Ne Kunimitsu…" Fuji suddenly said as Tezuka's hand reached the door knob.

"What-" He was cut off as his companion placed the puppy ears on him again. He looked at Fuji, about to continue his sentence but prevented himself from doing so when he noticed the serene smile on the tensai's lips.

"Ne, Kunimitsu…" Fuji repeated. "…can I keep you?" he asked softly.

The two at looked at one another in silence before Tezuka coughed distractedly, pulling off the ears for the second time that afternoon. "Fuji…" he said before opening the door and stepping out.

"Yes?" Fuji asked in amusement as he stepped out after him,

"You already do…"

**Owari~**


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
